


Out Of This World.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a strange twist of fate, whilst routinely researching his reoccurring problem, Dr. David Banner accidently tunes into an un-usual frequency. Perceived as a medical distress call, it is directly put through to the Enterprises sick bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of This World.

“Is there anyone out there?”

“Yes, this is Dr. Leonard Mc Coy, chief medical officer of the star ship Enterprise, can I assist you?”

“Well, a star ship sounds like news to me! I am Dr. David Banner, from the planet earth, calendar year 1980.”

“My god man! This must be a time warped transmission, unbelievable! We are from earths future, century’s ahead of you.”

“Sounds like an excellent diagnosis Doctor! Hmm you don’t happen to know a remedy for an over-dose of gamma radiation? I have an erm alter-ego to contend with.”

“Well, Doctor to Doctor, I’d have to take a rain check, so I can only quote our half-human Vulcan science officer, who would no doubt examine the fact’s logically…activate a total reversal technique, repeating the process on point zero settings, supressing neural resistance from hyper sensitive fixators thus, neutralising all elementary negativity.”

“Hmm sounds like a positive diagnosis for treatment thank you, I believe I’ve got it in the bag now, also you can eliminate the risk factor, I assure you I will not leak your, futuristic secrets, trust me, I’m a Doctor!”

“Amen to that! Always happy to help Doctor, over and out”…

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of crossing these two shows.  
> The Hulk could maybe meet the  
> Green Animal Women  
> from Star Trek! (Orion slave girl's.)  
> Maybe it has been written?  
> I will not be writing it anyway....


End file.
